


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione have been a couple. Can Harry make them a trio in every sense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You Tell Me?

  
[Why Didn't You Tell Me?](viewstory.php?sid=56) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been a couple. Can Harry make them a trio in every sense?  
Categories: Hallowed Halls > Golden Trio Characters:  Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  PWP, Romance  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1020 Read: 639  
Published: 09/17/2005 Updated: 09/17/2005 

One Shot by madam_minnie

Ron and Hermione have been avoiding me all afternoon! We were supposed to practice our banishing spells after Dumbledore left and I can't find them anywhere. It's bad enough that I'm forced to come back to Grimmauld Place where everything reminds of me of him and now when I need to spend time with my two best friends, I can't find them.

They're not on the second floor, I've searched every room, even Ginny's who glared at me for interrupting her writing an owl to Dean. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and called Hedwig down.

"You haven't seen Ron and Hermione, have you?" I stroke her feathers with my right hand and sigh at the faint trace of the writing still evident there from my year with Umbridge. Hedwig hoots and soars to the third floor landing.

"Third floor, eh?" I climb the stairs and knock on every door. When I reach the second to last door, the one Ron and I use for training, I hear their muffled voices inside. Pressing my ear to the door, I try to make out what they're saying.

"Ron, we have to be quiet," I hear Hermione say.

"No one is going to hear us up here, Mione. Besides, you're always complaining about not having time alone and now that we're alone..."

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. You know?"

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Hermione. I don't like keeping secrets from him and it killed me not to say anything to him about us last year."

Us? They're a couple? When the hell did that happen?

"I know, Ron but he had a lot on his mind and telling him about us was just going to make things worse. He was so angry."

"Oh and keeping this from him for an entire year is going to make it any better?" Ron answered.

Pushing the door open, I stalked in. "Keeping what from me?" I asked angrily then stopped in my tracks when I found them in the middle of the room, naked and wrapped around each other.

"You're shagging each other?"

"Harry, let me explain--" Ron started.

"No! You've been shagging for a year now?"

"No!" Hermione replies indignantly, summoning Ron's cloak from the chair by the door. I stop the cloak mid-air and clutching it in my hand, I glare at them both.

"We started seeing each other last summer," Hermione whispered, trying desperately to cover her nakedness.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her flush against him to shield her from my gaze.

"Harry, can you give us a second to get dressed and then we can talk about this," Ron asked, the anger rising in his voice.

"No, I want to know what else you're keeping from me and if you can shag while I'm under the same roof, you can talk to me now," the rage was growing and I really didn't know why I was so upset. So they're dating and shagging, big deal!

But it was a big deal! I was left out again!

"Harry, you're being a prat!" Ron snarled. "At least turn around so Hermione can get dressed."

"I don't want to turn around," I replied before I could stop myself.

"Well you're going to or I'm going to pummel you for ogling my girlfriend," he answered then stood quickly and towered over me.

"Get.the.fuck.out.Harry!"

"No, Ronald!" I hissed and stupidly pushed him back.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Harry!" he hissed, summoning his wand. Without thinking I raised my hands and shouting "Expeliarmus" clutched their wands in my hand.

"How did you do that?" He asked wide-eyed.

"You can do wandless magic, Harry?" Hermione asks standing behind Ron.

"Oh that's brilliant Hermione! He disarms us as we stand naked before him and you're in awe of his wandless abilities!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask them advancing on them.

They backed up, Ron extending his arms out to shield Hermione from me again.

"Back the fuck off, Harry! You may be able to hex me before I can even think of a way to defend myself--"

His words died in my mouth when I captured his lips in a deep kiss and reaching behind him, I pulled Hermione to me and as I released his lips, I felt his arm around my waist when I devoured her lips. She fought at first, then moaned against my lips when Ron's arm came around her waist as well and he brought us together.

"Harry, what the... you... what was that?" Ron asked, when we broke the kiss and resting our foreheads together, we panted.

"I don't know, I..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"You've been avoiding me, when was I going to tell you that I've had a crush on you since I could remember," I tell her. "And that I dream about you every night," I tell him.

"Every night?" Ron asks and Hermione thwaps the back of his head.

"Well, except for the nights when I'm dreaming of hexing Umbridge with boils on her arse," I say with a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Sorry about what?" Ron asks, trailing the back of his hand down my chest.

"About being entirely overdressed," Hermione answers tugging my t-shirt from my trousers.

"I suppose I am," I whisper against Ron's lips and moan when I feel Hermione's lips latch on to my nipple.

"Harry?" Ron asks. "I have to tell you something," he whispers in my ear.

"What is it?" I answer breathily as Hermione licks her way down my stomach.

"I really do have a fourteen inch wand and we love you too..."

I moaned loudly, head falling back, as I basked in the love of my best friends and soul mates.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=56>  



End file.
